


Our Kind of Love

by drawingstrings



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Swap, Daddy Kink, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Smut, age gap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 17:02:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13551738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drawingstrings/pseuds/drawingstrings
Summary: PROMPT #187 Kyungsoo is dating Jongin who is divorced and has a child. One morning he is eating breakfast with his son and his boyfriend when his son asks why Kyungsoo calls his dad ‘daddy’ too.





	Our Kind of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Dear prompter, I'm sure this is not what you're expecting but I tried my best. Hope you love it! Bottomsoo FTW!! Let's dominate the world!!

The refrigerator gets shut with a loud thud.

“So how’s your thesis?” He asks while pouring juice over his glass before taking a seat next to his boyfriend.

The small guy in an undercut honey brown hair, round rimmed glasses perched on his cute nose pouts.

“It’s still a thesis. No progress.” The boy sighs and resumes on reading his notes.

“Do you need my help for your thesis?” He asks, his arm perched over the mahogany dining table. He holds the condensed glass of orange juice as he stares at the other guy.

“Jongin hyung,” he closes his notebook and puts down his pen before looking up at the elder man. “I’m fine. You already helped me by giving me contacts of these news reporters you know, but that’s really enough. I can do this. Besides, Baekhyun and Jongdae are doing their best too for our thesis. So thank you for the offer.”

Jongin puts down the glass of juice and smiles politely. He reaches out his hand and ruffles Kyungsoo’s hair fondly. “I know you can do it, but I’m always open to help you with anything, hm?”

Kyungsoo smiles back and suddenly wraps his arms around his boyfriend’s waist. He leans his head on Jongin’s chest and breathes evenly. “You’re too nice to me. Thank you for everything you did for me, hyung.”

“No need to thank me,” Jongin kisses Kyungsoo’s head before lifting up the college boy’s chin to let their lips meet in a graceful dance.

With eyes closed shut and tongues moving in sync, air leaving their lungs in a little while, once they pulled away, their eyes connect and Jongin rubs his rough thumb over the apple color of Kyungsoo’s cheek.

“As your boyfriend, I’d always be here, ready to help you when you need it.”

Kyungsoo closes his eyes and leans his cheek on Jongin’s warm palm when the elder guy cradles his face.

“I still can’t believe we’re here now, like this, me with you. It still feels like a dream to me.” The younger boy confesses, but with a pretty smile curling his beautiful bow-shaped lips.

Jongin holds the boy’s cheeks and rubs his calloused thumbs over the smooth skin. “It’s not a dream. I’ll be always here with you no matter what, always remember that.”

Kyungsoo flutters his eyes open, long curled lashes touching his skin. He holds on Jongin’s forearm and leans in to give the elder guy a peck on the lips.

But it didn’t just end there as Jongin holds Kyungsoo close to him to start another round of tongue dancing.

 

-

 

They met through an online dating application called Datemate. Kyungsoo made an account just for fun and out of boredom when he didn’t know what to do one Wednesday afternoon.

His friends kept talking about the dating application for weeks and he would hear them say that it was an awesome place to make friends, though Kyungsoo was not stupid enough to know that the reason why Baekhyun and Jongdae made an account was because they want to score a pretty girl.

Since Kyungsoo was not the typical person who would use his legitimate photo for a dating app, he used an anime character instead to make it his profile photo. Funny to say, but it was Vulma of Dragon Ball Z and he was not even a girl.

His profile info consisted of simple things. He didn’t even bother to fill up the other information, except for the three:

 **Likes:** cooking, singing, watching animes and movies, eating, cats

 **Dislikes:** sweating

 **Motto:** If you persevere, you’ll get what you want

Simple as that. For the first few days, he only waited for someone to hit him up on chat, but nobody bothered to do so. The next thing he did, he looked for potential friends he could made, but he found none.

Giving up on the app, he never bothered logging in for days, until he got bored again and gained courage to start a conversation with someone he hardly knows.

And that was when he found his inbox had a notification. Plus a request coming from a good looking guy he never expected would find him in the app that probably had millions of accounts. Of all the people registered there in the app, someone finally was able to notice him.

The guy’s name was Kim Jongin.

 **Kim Jongin:** I know you don’t know me at all, but I just want to tell these bottled feelings inside my chest to someone I have never spoken to.

 **Kim Jongin:** i feel so depressed lately. When i thought i found the one again, i’d be left behind again. Why is this fucking world so harsh to people like me who only wants to be loved and to love? The thing is, I met this guy here in the app. We’ve been talking for three months now, but last night he just told me he’ll be leaving. I asked him why? At least I need a closure before he leaves, but I didn’t get any. It hurts to be treated this way in the end after you gave your time to someone you thought who would finally accept you again with open arms and love you right. But maybe this is where I am wrong. I seek love and I always expect to be loved. I expected too much. I always do expect too much. This is where I got it wrong. Not everyone who would be interested in me would love me like how I would expect them to be. I shouldn’t have expected too much. Or maybe it was because I’m a divorced man with a kid the reason he decided to just leave me? He probably thought dating a guy with a kid would be too much trouble. But he should have fucking told me that instead of just saying, “I don’t want to talk with you anymore.” Fucking dick.

 **Kim Jongin:** I’m not sure if you’re here Vulma. Sorry for flooding your chat box with my rants You can choose to ignore this. I just want to let this out to someone I don’t know rather than with someone I know who would just tell me how stupid and naive I was though I already amit to myself that I am one. I just don’t want them to rub it on my face more because it will hurt more.

 **Kim Jongin:** thank you

And that was all where it started for Kyungsoo and Jongin.

 

-

 

Their lips move in a sensual fight for dominance. Jongin is winning as he sucks and swirls his tongue with Kyungsoo’s on their way to the bed. Shirts and trousers pool down on their ankles soon as they reach the bed.

Kyungsoo drinks in the sight of his lover’s tanned and buffed body. His pecs and abs were perfectly outlined like a statue built by the hands of MichaelAngelo.

Jongin, on the other hand, drowns in the sight of his beautiful lover slowly spreading himself over the white sheets of his bed. His skin is as pale as the snow, but pink brushes the plumpness of his cheeks.

He hovers on top of his lover, breath puffing and mingling together as they lean closer for a kiss. Kyungsoo arches his back beautifully, his pink erect buds brushing Jongin’s as their bodies are magnetized.

The kiss is sensual and slow. It’s not their first time to have their bodies set on fire like this, but it’s one of the opportunities they can’t just miss.

Kyungsoo loops his arms around Jongin’s neck as kisses were littered all over his cheeks, jaw and neck. A hickey of two blossoms on the column of his neck and near his collarbones, then Jongin’s lips slides down down over his chest until a tongue flicks over the sensitive rosy buds that has him keening out loud.

Jongin carefully, but surely makes it pleasurable for his partner as he moves his tongue in circled, in dips and grooves of Kyungsoo’s body and back to the sweetest lips he has ever tasted, like juicy cherries he rarely gets to taste.

Kyungsoo’s touches burn over Jongin’s skin. Jongin’s touches ignite fire over Kyungsoo’s needy body. Their lower parts grind together simultaneously as their lips make their way back for a kiss.

Jongin drags Kyungsoo’s thick bottom lip as he pulls away. Kyungsoo makes a soft moan as the warm mouth leaves his. But Jongin is not done with him yet.

Their eyes meet in a fiery stare. Kyungsoo’s sweaty face doesn’t change how beautiful he looks like and Jongin is so engrossed in making this beautiful man feel alive.

He squeezes an amount of lube over his hand and lathers it around his length. Kyungsoo, on the other hand, holds up his thick thighs to submit himself to the elder guy. A few pumps and a groan that slips out of his lips, Jongin enters Kyungsoo to the hilt and holds the college boy’s thighs in control. He rolls his hips, testing the waters, but from the most beautiful moan that drags out of Kyungsoo’s lips, he speeds up his pace and thrusts himself inside Kyungsoo’s fluttering hole.

Kyungsoo has his arms up, holding onto the railing of the creaking bed as Jongin does him with fervor and care.  Their movements continue and when their moans were out of control and Jongin’s speed is animalistic enough to drive Kyungsoo to the edge, they both spill their load onto each other.

Jongin paints Kyungsoo’s insides white while Kyungsoo paints his chest with his own love juice.

They fell in silence in a bit. Jongin rolls onto Kyungsoo’s side and spoons him before giving him a kiss on the head and at the back of his reddening ear.

“Jongin,” Kyungsoo speaks softly that was answered by a hum from Jongin’s sated and exhausted body. “I want to tell my parents already.”

Jongin snaps his eyes open. “But are you really ready to do this?”

There’s silence for a second, but Kyungsoo breaks the quietness by facing Jongin and staring at him with his wide sure eyes. “I am.”

Jongin gets tight-lipped. “But what if,” he takes a deep breath and then a loud exhale as he continues, “what if they won’t let you be with me?”

Kyungsoo smiles a small smile and pinches Jongin’s cheek lightly. “You worry too much. I’m twenty-two, I’m going to graduate this fall and if they won’t accept that I chose you over everyone else, then that’s their lost because I will choose to go with you no matter what.”

“I’m too lucky you fell in love with me,” A chuckle fills the room and Jongin warms from the words that were said. “Remember when we first met?”

“What about it, daddy?” Kyungsoo clings to Jongin’s waist and his lips curve into a heart as he looks up at his boyfriend who has a scandalized face on.

“Did you just call me daddy?”

Kyungsoo gives a flirtatious wink and giggles. “Well, aren’t you a daddy? You have a kid, therefore you’re a dad—“ He lets out a whimper when Jongin covers his mouth again with his lips. They share a long deep kiss, tongues wrestling with one another and Jongin’s lips sucks on Kyungsoo’s needy tongue that pulls out a long dragged groan from him.

Staring into Kyungsoo’s mesmerizing eyes, Jongin mumbles, “That’s your kink isn’t it?”

Kyungsoo’s face is flushed and he flicks Jongin’s forehead playfully. “I’m not going to let you fuck me again!”

Jongin tightens his hold around Kyungsoo’s small waist and tangles their legs together, laughing a little. “One of these days you’ll beg for my cock again, Soo. But I don’t mind if that’s a kink of yours, call me daddy anytime you like, baby.”

Trying to wriggle away from Jongin’s hold, Jongin never lets Kyungsoo escape his arms so he showers the younger boy with his kisses ang grips his hips tightly to hold him close.

“Don’t be shy now, Soo. I think it’s hot that you call me daddy anyway,” Jongin chuckles and Kyungsoo glowers at him.

“You’re taunting me,” he pokes Jongin’s sturdy chest, but the eldest just presses kisses on the corner of Kyungsoo’s lips and on his cheeks, just anywhere his lips can reach.

“I’m not. I’m serious.” Jongin clarifies and steadies his gaze at Kyungsoo’s worried eyes.

To soothe his worries away, Jongin strokes Kyungsoo’s cheeks and lifts up his lips for an assuring smile.

“You’re kidding me.” Kyungsoo’s pout is pointy enough for Jongin to press a kiss on it. The heat and pinkness of Kyungsoo’s cheeks is still visible as Jongin cups them.

“Call me, daddy again.”

“I-I don’t want—“

“Call me, daddy. Again.” This time the demand in Jongin’s voice has Kyungsoo flinching.

“Daddy?”

“Again.”

“D-Daddy.”

“Daddy what?” Jongin is enjoying this.

Kyungsoo meets his eyes. “Daddy Jongin.” Firmly, he says.

“Again?” There’s a smirk on the eldest’s lips.

Kyungsoo furrows his brows next, a little annoyed that has Jongin cooing at him. “Mr. Kim!” He says instead.

Jongin groans and pouts uncharacteristically. “I want to hear you more calling me daddy. Come on, Soo, don’t stop the fun. I’m enjoying it so much.”

Kyungsoo blinks up at him innocently, long lashes touching his cheeks. “Daddy Jongin is demanding.”

Jongin cackles. “Again.”

The younger male stirs the conversation away to something new. “What about our first meeting?”

Rubbing the side of his neck, Jongin, releases an exhale and rubs his nose next. “I just remembered how shy and scared you were when you met me.”

“I was only being careful around you. Baekhyun warned me to be careful because you might end up killing me.” Kyungsoo traces random paterns on Jongin’s chest, lithe fingers skittering on the the tanned soft flesh. Jongin shivers inside from the contact. “But I’m glad you’re what you are on the chat. People can be who they are not online, but after knowing you that day, I can tell that you’re really who what you are. Kim Jongin is still Kim Jongin in real life.

Leaning in, Jongin answers Kyungsoo with a kiss on the lips, just a press of lips to lips is enough for them to understand what they want to say to each other next. But Jongin voices it out first, “I love you.”

Kyungsoo cups Jongin’s cheeks and grins merrily. “I love you too, Jongin. Meet my parents soon, please.”

There’s a teasing smile dancing on Jongin’s face. “Jongin what?”

“What do you mean?” confused, he asks.

The elder waggles his brows. “Come on, as if you haven’t called me daddy earlier. Call me that.”

Kyungsoo slaps his chest playfully and Jongin feigns hurt Kyungsoo just snorts, yet cupping his own cheeks flashing his once in a blue moon aegyo at him. “Daddeeehh Jooooongiiiiin.”

Heck, it is cute Jongin kisses Kyungsoo again and again until they’re both out of breath.

 

-

 

Before Jongin’s son comes back home, Jongin decided to use the remaining day to meet Kyungsoo’s parents. However, Jongin is a little nervous about this meeting because he hates the thought of Kyungsoo’s parents abandoning his boyfriend just because of him, just because he is a divorced man with a kid and the reason that he’s ten years older than the college boy is part of the list of things he worries too much.

Gripping Kyungso’s hands as they stand in front of the gates of the Do’s household, Jongin prays in his head that at least, Kyungsoo’s parents would give him a chance to prove himself that he’s serious about Kyungsoo. But if things come to worse, he still won’t stop loving Kyungsoo even if they are against it.

“Your palms are so sweaty, Daddy Ni,” Kyungsoo pouts and sways his upper torso cutely in his big green shirt that he loves wearing. Somehow, Jongin’s worry dissipates a little, but a little is enough to calm his nerves and Kyungsoo knows very well how to ease the nerves in him since earlier that day, Kyungsoo has been calling him Daddy in purpose and he has also been teasing his boyfriend that it is his kink in bed that has the younger male flustered.

In spite of this, the worry comes back instantly and Kyungsoo speaks out, “We’ll never know until we tell them, Jongin. Whatever happens, it’s you who I choose to be with and if they can’t accept that, then so be it.”

Kyungsoo rings the doorbell.

In a matter of five minutes, someone responses from the other side, “Coming!”  The gates open next, revealing Kyungsoo’s mom. Now, Jongin finally knows where Kyungsoo got his circular big eyes.

“Kyungsoo, you’re back.” She carefully chances Jongin a look from head to toe. “With a man, and holding hands with a man.”

Jongin swallows down a huge lump from his throat. He might be ten years older than Kyungsoo, but the scrutinizing look Mrs. Do gives has him feeling goosebumps crawl on his skin. Above all else, he bows down his head and plasters a smile, though a nervous one.

“Good afternoon, Mrs. Do.”

He’s under scrutiny, but Kyungsoo squeezes his hand and proudly presents him to his mother. “Mom, my boyfriend.”

“I can tell.” She gives Jongin a hard look before gesturing them inside.

Kyungsoo’s house is small, but cozy and warm. Some of his photos are hanging on the wall, photos that were obviously taken in a studio. As a child, Kyungsoo’s beauty already stands out. The photo frames served as a reminder of Kyungsoo’s questionable preserved  ‘immortality’, not that he’s immortal in nature, but his physical attributes are, except for his height of course and width, yet he wasn’t blessed with tallness, though his current height is as perfect as his mass and features that makes him more adorable and lovable.

"Is Kyungsoo home?" Someone asks upstairs. A man on his way downstairs.

The couple has settled on the couch side by side, until Kyungsoo firmly grips Jongin's hand and pulls him up when the man from upstairs stands right in front of them with appalled eyes.

"Who's this?" His tone isn't welcoming like he's ready to throw a fist on Jongin's face.

Visibly, Jongin pales, but encouraging himself to stay put. His shoulders are tensed, and he doesn't feel good from the way Kyungsoo's parents give him a long stare.

"Dad, this is my boyfriend Jongin. Kim Jongin."

Mr. Do doesn't say anything after despite Kyungsoo trying to get rid of the tension hanging in the air. Worrying his lip, Jongin casts his boyfriend a brief glance, until Mr. Do speaks out neutrally, "Take a seat."

Once seated and facing the Do's, Jongin has finally mustered the confidence and courage to maintain his levelled expression on his face and so he wouldn't giveaway what he truly feels at the moment.

"You have a boyfriend." Mr. Do points out. His eyes are calculating like dissecting every fibre of his being.

"I do, Dad." Kyungsoo answer straightforwardly.

"And for how long?" It's Mrs. Do who asks this time. Both of the Do's have scrutinizing look on their faces. Jongin brushes off the swirling fear pooling from his gut despite their intense stares.

"O-Over a year now." Kyungsoo stutters and what Jongin does to confide his boyfriend is to squeeze his hand tight. Jongin mumbles a soft, "I'll answer for you." This time, he wants to save his boyfriend from

"Where did you two meet?"

"Online."

"How old are you?"

"Thirty-one, Sir."

"Older? You are dating an older guy, Soo?"

"Yes, Dad."

Jongin grips Kyungsoo's hand. Their laced hands are settled on Jongin's right thigh. No one speaks after Kyungsoo did, and without being put into question, Jongin bravely says the words that he genuinely means, "I love your son, Mr. Do. I can tell you're worried and still doubting my motives. I mean no harm to Kyungsoo. In fact, I'd like to do anything just to prove myself to you that I'm serious to your son, Sir."

"Are you divorced?" The question that Jongin has been telling himself to be prepared of. No matter what, this question will be asked one day and that day is today.

"Mom, that's--" Kyungsoo plans to interrupt and to stir the question away to something else, but it's inescapable. The earlier the question is brought up, the better. Better early than late, so Jongin cuts Kyungsoo off and tells the truth.

"I am and before you know it, yes, I have a child too. A six year old boy."

The air becomes stifling. Jongin is ready to leave in case he gets an earful and gets asked to leave. If that happens, he'd just leave the house but not Kyungsoo. He has found the perfect match for him, he won't allow them to separate just because the Do's won't accept him for who and what he is, and what his past was like.

"Okay." Mr. Do says flatly. It was not the expected response, but that one word alone was quite sketchy. It could mean two things. First, Mr. Do is being sarcastic and two, he's damn mad. Before hell breaks loose, Kyungsoo asks his parents to be clear to them.

"Dad, mom, are you m-mad?" There's dripping hesitance within his voice and Jongin is ready to shield his boyfriend from sharp words that his parents might throw at him in the next few seconds, but it seems like, what they were expecting is the opposite of reality.

"We are not." Mr. Do laughs a little, shortly, then breaks a smile. Jongin is in disbelief that he's thinking the elder man conceals his true reaction.

"Mom, dad..." Kyungsoo's voice wavers, also in disbelief on how his parents have reacted.

"Kyungsoo, you're an adult now. We can't just dictate you what you have to do in life--are you crying, son?" Mr. Do shoots up from his seat, worry lacing his voice.

When Jongin cranes his head to Kyungsoo, fresh tears pour out from his eyes and his chest clenches from the sight. He doesn't do anything, but let his boyfriend shed happy tears. He can understand how Kyungsoo feels at the moment, relief washing him over from the quick acceptance their relationship got from his parents.

Hastily, Kyungsoo wipes his tears and graces a blinding smile at his parents. "I thought you'd ask Jongin to leave me. I love Jongin, Dad. I love his son too. He might be divorced, but I love him. I love him so much, mom, dad."

His mom walks closely to Kyungsoo and gathers him around her arms. Jongin is busy watching them hold each other when a sudden hand on his shoulder interrupts him and as he looks up, Mr. Do smiles to him gently.

"My parents were divorced too. Dad left us when I was fourteen, but when Mom remarried, I have never seen her so happy like that that I easily got fond of with my stepdad." He takes a pause, then adds a wisdom thought. "Sometimes, you'd think that that person is the one, but it's not. There's someone out there who's more perfect for you and I really do hope that my son is already the perfect one for you. Just don't ever hurt him or you'll meet my fist." He threatens in the end, but Mr. Do flashes him a heart-shaped grin that Jongin now finally knows where Kyungsoo got them.

 

-

 

Jongin's child comes back the next few days with his ex-wife. They're in good terms despite their heartbreaking past and every month, he lets Yoohee bring Taeoh at her own place for three days or sometimes five days of vacation. During times like those are when Jongin can do things on Kyungsoo that they can't do when Taeoh is around.

"Soo, hyung?" The little boy, or rather mini Jongin climbs on his lap when he was typing a reply to Baekhyun for their thesis paper.

"What is it, honey?" Gently, he asks. Kyungsoo's tone has always been so calm and sweet despite his deep voice. The show playing on TV is left ignored.

"I just want to know if you miss me. Did you miss me, hyung? Because I miss you." The pout he does is the same replica as what Jongin does when he wants something from Kyungsoo.

Without lying at all because Kyungsoo genuinely missed Taeoh's presence as well for three days, he traps the kid around his arms and nods several times. "I missed you. So much..." he retracts away and cups Taeoh's stretched cheeks. He's giggling.

"I miss your food too, Soo Soo hyung!" He throws himself once more on Kyungsoo and nuzzles his cheek on his chest, but lifts his head up again. "Can you make me kimchi spaghetti??" Excitedly, he asks, though the question alone is a request for kimchi spaghetti.

Like the usual, he can't say reject the boy's request. "Want to make it with me?"

"Yes! Yes! I wanna cook with Soo Soo hyung!"

Within the next thirty minutes, Jongin arrives home from work only to see Kyungsoo and Taeoh having fun designing the pancakes with smudges of flour on their faces and aprons. Jongin can't wait to put a ring on Kyungsoo's finger and be with him most of the time.

 

-

 

The night is splendid yet again. Though it was discussed before not to do any bed activity when Taeoh is around, even if he’s heavily sleeping in his room.  But here they are, bodies pressed, though, rare times like this happens when Kyungsoo initiates between the two of them.

But Kyungsoo has surprised Jongin with a teasing lick on the neck followed by hickeys dotting on golden skin. Kyungsoo's rationality is at rest while the wildest side of him is out in search of sating its needs. As he does so, Jongin, meanwhile, indulges into his touches and is immovable by the fire dancing on his skin where Kyungsoo’s mouth is heading.

Buttons pop and the younger male brushes his hot breath on the valley of Jongin’s pectorals, tongue finding its relevance when it swirls around Jongin’s nubs alternately. A groan pushes past Jongin’s lips while his body burns from pleasure that soon enough breaks into wanton passion when thick lips curl around his girth.

From Jongin’s viewpoint, the way Kyungsoo’s back is dipped in a beautiful arch steals his breath. His lover’s ass is displayed up in the air, inviting and tempting, but he’s letting Kyungsoo have his sweet time sucking his cock.

Kyungsoo’s suckling noises brings Jongin’s in a state of calamity, not just his skilful tongue and cock-sucking lips renders him motionless, speechless, but also Kyungsoo’s feather light touches over his thighs and hipbone.

Unfortunately, due to Jongin’s size, Kyungsoo can’t swallow the cock whole, so he pumps the base with every bob of his head. It’s a struggle to do both, but he’s doing fine with it.

A couple more of suckling and darting his tongue around Jongin’s shaft, a couple more of Jongin’s thrusts in between Kyungsoo’s abused lips and he releases his load, shooting the heavy liquid down Kyungsoo’s awaiting throat.

Heavy breathing and soft moaning bounces on the walls. Kyungsoo swallows every drop of Jongin’s load and still keeps on suckling on the tip of his cock like a hungry kitten, asking for more. The inky black and long lashes of Kyungsoo flutter prettily, cheeks coloring naturally as he looks up at Jongin with innocent eyes.

“Daddy, fuck me, please.”

Desperation, want and need. Jongin doesn’t think twice and their both naked on bed in a split second. Their clothes are thrown haphazardly on the floor. The night is quiet, they share moans and kisses that grant them immense pleasure just by using their mouths.

Slowly, Jongin lays Kyungsoo down on the mattress, legs spread for him and eyes begging to be fucked.

Caressing his pinkish cheek, Jongin mumbles huskily, "How do you want daddy to fuck you?"

Kyungsoo's luscious lips part, a small whimper escaping out. "Rough, hard, deep, nonstop."

A brow arches on Jongin's face, bordering playful and eager. "Nonstop?"

Unexpectedly, Kyungsoo locks his legs around Jongin's waist, ankles knot, then his arms circling around Jongin's nape, chest heaving. "Please, daddy, fuck baby Kyungsoo. Please, please, please."

Their lips crash again, tongues creating fire in their mouths from the friction of their wet muscles gliding together.

Kyungsoo ruts on Jongin's middle, but then the elder hitches Kyungsoo on his lap, mouths locked and hands mapping the contours and dips of each other's bodies.

When they pull away to catch their breaths, Jongin wraps their cocks with his hand, calloused skin moving up and down around  the pulsing hard-on, easing a groan out of their lips.

Precum gather on the tip of their pulsing lengths and with breath caught up in Jongin's throat, he spreads the beading liquid around his shaft while Kyungsoo props himself up on his elbows as he scrambles for the bottle of lube inside the bedside drawer.

Once Jongin's erection is lathered with enough lube, Kyungsoo, with one arm slinging around Jongin's shoulders, aligns the cock to his hole, and carefully but surely sinks down on it with a low groan from his parted lips.

Fully seated, he casts Jongin a sultry look, before moving his hips at his own desired pace.

Riding Jongin is his most favorite position aside from being fucked behind. On top of Jongin, he feels like being on top of the world. Bouncing on Jongin's cock gives him liberty to be in control, liberty to show how he wants him so much that he gives him a show.

Steadily, but holding Kyungsoo on his waist, Jongin indulges himself in every little gesture the younger male does. Like slipping his forefinger in his mouth while riding him to oblivion, pretending to be sucking a cock while his ass is already being hammered and abused by his control. Little things like rolling his hips like a good cockslut he becomes behind closed doors and dropping kisses on Jongin's jaw and lips, Jongin melts, boneless to Kyungsoo's bold touches. He moans and squeezes Kyungsoo's fat ass in return and rewards him with hickeys on the neck.

More than that, Kyungsoo obviously enjoys his chants of 'Daddy Jongin' or simply just 'Daddy' alone that it doesn't help Jongin from holding in his approaching climax, and so he shoots his load inside Kyungsoo, sweaty chest heaving and a long moan dragging out from his lips.

From Kyungsoo's point of view, the face Jongin makes when at state of orgasm is enough to make him cum. Prominent jaw unhinge, eyes tight closed and Adams apple bobbing up and down as he releases.

However, Kyungsoo doesn't stop rolling his hips, breathy moans pouring out from his sinful mouth, but hips slowing down bit by bit until they share one last but long lasting fiery kiss.

Unlocking their lips, their sticky foreheads press together. Kyungsoo has his fingers fisting Jongin's hair, but loosens up when Jongin captures his lips for more kisses. The smile on his face gives Kyungsoo a surge of happiness and he giggles in return.

"You surprised me, Soo."

Kyungsoo twirls his finger around Jongin's locks and slightly pouts. "Because I called you daddy? I want to call you daddy!"

"That one, yes, but I'm more surprised you initiated it."

"I was horny." Kyungsoo laces his fingers and they rest at Jongin's nape. "I can't help it."

"Anything for you, baby. You did amazing, love." Lying next to Kyungsoo, their bodies tangle together and their hearts beat evenly, calmly, until sleep consumes the both of them.

 

-

 

When Taeoh wakes up, Kyungsoo becomes a soft mess because of the child's cuteness despite his disarrayed hair. He has an automatic pout on his lips, the same copy as Jongin's whenever the man does the same thing. It's a father and son thing.

"Did you sleep well?" Carefully he asks, like how his mother talks to him as a child as how he can remember.

Taeoh responds with a hug and Kyungsoo indulges him with it and a kiss on a forehead. "I dreamt of dinosaurs eating kimchi spaghetti with me. I miss your kimchi spaghetti, Daddy Soo."

To his surprise, Taeoh finally calls him Daddy instead of hyung and there were times he calls him uncle. Hearing it coming from the child has Kyungsoo's heart melt from joy.

"Daddy? You called me daddy?" Another confirmation from the child is what he gets as Taeoh's eyes crinkle like how Jongin smiles and his lips pulling up showcasing his baby teeth.

"Mommy said to call you daddy from now on because Daddy Nini and you will get married soon." He answers. His chubby cheeks got Kyungsoo cooing and pinching them lightly.

"You're so adorable." He breathes. "Thank you, Taeoh." He holds the boy's small hands and stares at him fondly. The little boy looks back at him with curious eyes. "I promise I'll be good to you. But no marriage yet." Though he’s actually hopeful about that.

"You're always good to me, Daddy Soo. You're always good to Daddy Ni too." He retorts. Kyungsoo is pleasured to hear it from the kid, so in return, instead of using words to convey what he feels, he hugs Taeoh and Taeoh kisses his cheek back.

"Is it okay if I call you Mommy Soo too?”

Like Jongin, Taeoh is a child full of surprises and Kyungsoo is too whipped that he can't say no to his adorable future stepson.

"I'll call you mommy and daddy then." The boy covers his mouth as he giggles before smooching Kyungsoo's reddening cheek.

 

-

 

Kyungsoo is sweeping Jongin's room since he spotted how dusty the floor is while Jongin is in the bathroom, showering.

Just as he's done with cleaning, he hears Taeoh from the living room singing to a nursery rhyme on tv when he hears a door closed and strong arms lift him up slightly off the floor.

He gasps from surprise that he drops the dustpan and the broom. But Jongin is too strong that he suddenly throws him on the bed that he had just made.

Jongin's hair is still wet from shower and he's only wearing a sleeveless shirt and shorts. He pins Kyungsoo's hands up on his head.

"Jongin, what are you doing??" His bushy brows knitting and his eyes are blown wide.

Jongin cocks a brow and haughtily says, "I can't stop thinking about you calling me daddy last night. I haven't told you yet, but I dreamt about you calling me daddy while wearing a nurse outfit while you take care of me. I'm sick but still you're so kinky."

With this information, Kyungsoo's confidence boosts up , so he raises back a brow at Jongin and quirks up his lips. "So you want to fuck again, daddy?" If Jongin is enjoying this so much, well, he is too in all honesty.

Jongin straddles Kyungsoo's thighs and holds his small waist. "My son is awake. Can't have him get traumatized this early, Soo. So..."

"So what?" Kyungsoo probes, brow quirks up in query when the sudden attack that he's not expecting happens.

This is one of the things he doesn't like at all.

"Jongin stop tickling me!" He wriggles away but can't and no matter how he struggle out from Jongin's hold, he can't.

Jongin has bigger arms and has a bigger built than him so he can't just free himself easily from his hold.

Laughter fills the room and Kyungsoo has been guffawing nonstop, eyes crinkling and mouth stretched up widely, his face looking like it's going to get ripped.

"Stop it, Jongin!"

The man doesn't stop tickling Kyungsoo's sides and his ticklish armpits. "I will not stop until you call me Daddy again."

"Daddy!" Kyungsoo shrieks. Cute giggling slides out from his plump lips. Kyungsoo has a normal deep voice, but he makes it softer and lighter in tone that it sounds so gentle to the ears.

"That's too soft. Louder, Soo. Make it louder." Jongin is not yet done with his teasing, and Kyungsoo tries to kick, but his boyfriend's strong thighs pins his legs.

"Jongin, wha--- AH! DADDY!" he howls more, tears in his eyes, pink on his cheeks. His heart quickens in pace and all he knows is comply to Jongin at the moment. He's too ticklish he wants it to end.

"Daddy! Please!" He begs and Jongin stops his ministrations, letting go of Kyungsoo's hands then laughs hysterically at him.

Kyungsoo scowls at him then immediately lifts himself up to knock his forehead on Jongin's. Hard.

"Ow!" They both wince, rubbing their foreheads together at the same time.

When the pain decreases, Jongin embraces Kyungsoo and then pinches his nose.

"I really love it when you call me daddy. Say it again, please?" Another demand. Jongin is always demanding when it comes to pleasuring himself while it leaves Kyungsoo embarrassed in return.

"Don't wanna." Kyungsoo crosses his arms. His tone was firm.

"You don't wanna? How about I ti--"

"Okay! Fine! Fine! Stop right there!" Kyungsoo holds up his open palm as a stop signal while Jongin's face colors with a proud, cocky expression.

"Say it."

"D-Daddy," he stutters out of embarrassment under Jongin's intense gaze.

"One more."

"Daddy."

"Louder."

"DADDY! PLEASE---"

The door to the room cracks opens, interrupting their moment. Kyungsoo breathes a sigh of relief from the distraction. He sees Taeoh peeking his head behind the door cutely.

"Taeoh, honey, what's the matter?" Jongin asks his son and urges him to come close to them, but he disobeys.

"Daddy, my tummy is hungry."

The couple exchange stares, but before Kyungsoo can make a move, Jongin tickles him once more and automatically, Kyungsoo screams, "Daddy! Stop it!"

Taeoh stares at them in bewilderment.

Jongin only laughs.

Kyungsoo slaps Jongin's hard chest, chubby cheeks a shade of pink.

 

-

 

They're having breakfast together and they're all seated comfortably while chewing the food Kyungsoo prepared.

Jongin feeds him and insists on doing so. Kyungsoo tries to stop him at first but Jongin is someone demanding that if he wants something he won't stop doing what he can until he gets it.

Jongin is about to feed Kyungsoo again, when Taeoh puts down his glass of water and asks, "Daddy Soo, why are you calling Daddy Ni, Daddy too? You're not his son." He explains, pouting.

Kyungsoo gulps down and mouths at Jongin a, "Explain."

"Why me?" Jongin retorts, pouting as well. Now, Kyungsoo has to see identical pouts beside him and across him. "It's you who started calling me your, Daddy." The man smirks and if only Taeoh isn't right across them, Kyungsoo would have given his boyfriend a painful headbutt by now.

So instead of resorting to violence, Kyungsoo just rolls his eyes and turns to Taeoh who's watching them intently. He's about to speak when Jongin beats him to it.

"Son, get used to it.” Jongin tells. “From now on you’ll hear your Daddy Soo call me Daddy too. He loves calling me daddy so so much!”

“But Daddy Ni, you’re not his dad. You are my dad.” Taeoh protests, poring his eyes at Kyungsoo then back to Jongin.

“Taeoh, love, it’s okay. Don’t worry. You call him now daddy too, anyway. It’s fair that he calls me his daddy too.” A simple explanation for a kid.

Kyungsoo swallows hard as Jongin shoots him a smug smirk that only the two of them know what that means.

“Babe, say something. I’m right, right?”

Whipped, Kyungsoo nods his head and smiles to Taeoh. He loves calling Jongin his daddy anyway. Besides, Taeoh wouldn’t know the real meaning behind it.

His kink.

Hugging Jongin’s bulky arm, Kyungsoo pouts at Taeoh. “He’s my _daddy_ now too—“

“Because once your Daddy Soo graduates, I’m going to marry him.” Jongin finishes, catching his eyes for a long heated but affectionate stare. Kyungsoo’s heart skips, not expecting the revelation coming from Jongin.

“M-Marriage?”

Taeoh giggles. The mood changes.

“Yeah? Why? Don’t you want to marry this big _daddy_ next to you?”

He can’t deny it. Jongin is big. Like big overall on the right places.

But happiness swarms inside his chest as he kisses Jongin’s arm repeatedly in return. “I’ll wait for that time then, _Daddy_. But if something happens—“

“Shhh.” Jongin presses his forefinger on Kyungsoo’s lips. “What will only happen is you and me with Taeoh in the future. That’s all it is to it. We have met late, but it’s you babe for life.”

Taeoh comes in between them and hugs them both. “I approve, daddies.”

Laughter and smiles brighten up the dining room as love emanates from the two of them. Add Taeoh to make it three. A happy family.

Soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Glad you made it 'til the end! Thank you for reading!


End file.
